Diary of a Kittypet
by charlie is kpop trash
Summary: Follow Jake through his life as a kittypet. From being a kit, moving away from his family and making friends with a warrior, life as a kittypet is more exciting than warriors think.
1. Chapter 1

**A big thank you to my friend (she knows who she is) for suggesting this idea to me! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Monday_

Wow! Today was my first day out of the barn! Mama kept me and Poppy close. There was a HUGE thing called a "horse" outside. And there was an even HUGER thing called a "lake". It's so much fun outside of the barn! After we went back inside me and Poppy played Fighting Cats! It is the best game! After that we went to sleep with Mama.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

There is something scary going to happen to us! Mama told us we are going to be taken away! I don't want to be taken! I hope Poppy and Mama and Dada will come with me. After Mama told us me and Poppy were so scared that Mama had to give us extra milk. Maybe I should be scared again so I can have more milk!

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Me and Poppy played a new game today! It's called Find the Kits! Mama has to close her eyes for ten heartbeats then when she opens them me and Poppy will be hidden! She has to come find us and tap us with her tail. When we played I hided under the thing called a "table" and Mama couldn't find us! It is the best game EVER!

* * *

 _Thursday_

Today I saw the scariest thing EVER! It was a big and fat and hairless monster! Mama said it was our housefolk and they feed us! They put down a round and shiny thing called a "bowl" and it was filled with water. The water tasted weird. I like Mama's milk much better! The housefolk thing came back with another bowl which was filled with icky looking things. I tried one and I spitted it out straight away!

* * *

 _Friday  
_ Mama said we only have one moon more together. I don't know what that means because she told me that the moon was in the sky. I think there is only one moon! Me and Poppy and Dada played Find the Kits today. Poppy hided in the corner and Dada couldn't find her anywhere! Dada is good at finding me. He found me every time!

* * *

 _Saturday_

Today is the day Mama and Dada call "lazy day". I think that means they do nothing all day! When me and Poppy wanted to play Find the Kits they said today was lazy day! I don't like lazy day much because me and Poppy had to play Fighting Cats which is not the best game ever! The only thing good about today is we get to sleep more!

* * *

 _Sunday_

Today we got to go outside again! I forgot how big the world was! Me and Poppy stayed well away from the big horses. One day I'm going to be so big that I can go outside all by myself! We were outside for a bit longer than last time because we are getting bigger! Mama said soon we would eat the food the housefolk gives us but I don't want to eat that!

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Before you ask, yes, Jake is at the Horseplace! I'll keep doing a week per chapter and I'll try to release a new chapter every week!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday_

Today I didn't feel so good. Mama told me I had a "cough" and that a "vet" might have to cure me. When the weird housefolk thing came in, I tried to not cough but I ended up having lots of coughs instead. The housefolk heard me and grabbed me in its paws. I yelled for Mama and Dada but they couldn't help me. The housefolk shoved me in a small box and I fell asleep in there. Now I'm awake and I'm in a very scary place. I miss my family!

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Today I woke up from another cat shouting at me to wake up. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at me. "Hello. My name is Quince." She said. I asked her if she knew how to get me out then she started scratching at my box. It took forever but she finally got it open. I was about to get out but I was so hungry that I had to eat yucky housefolk food. Ew!

* * *

 _Wednesday_

I stayed in that strange place again last night. As soon as the sun started rising, Quince woke me up and we escaped the scary place! It was much more exciting and scary that the horses at home! I wonder when I'll get home to Mama and Papa. Me and Quince had to sleep in a dark and cold place called an "alley." I miss home and Mama and Dada and Poppy!

* * *

 _Thursday_

We walked through a place Quince calls "Housefolkplace." When she asked me where my home was, I told her that we had big horses outside and a lake nearby. She told me that there wasn't a lake nearby and I had a feeling that I would never see my family again. I told Quince and she told me a story about how she had a sister called Ruby and one day a Housefolk took her away and she never saw her Mama, Papa or sister again.

* * *

 _Friday_

A housefolk found me near their home today. They came and picked me up and started stroking me. It felt so nice! Then the housefolk carried me inside and he fed me housefolk food. I can't believe I used to think this was yuck! This is much better than the food me and Quince had to eat! When Quince tried to come inside with me, the housefolk scared her away. I felt a bit bad but I couldn't get back outside to talk to her. I hope I see her again!

* * *

 _Saturday_

I remember today used to be "lazy day." I remember being bored last time, but now I have no one to play with ever! No Poppy, no Mama and no Dada! I want to see Quince soon. I could teach her all the games me and Poppy made and we could make some more games! The only problem is that I can't get outside. Maybe I should try to make the housefolk let me out.

* * *

 _Sunday_

Yay! My housefolk let me out! I didn't leave past the fence, but Quince came to check if I was let out and when I was, she was so excited! She told me she went to her housefolk and they always let her out. I hope my housefolk will let me out all the time! I taught her all the games I used to play with my Poppy, but it didn't feel as fun as when I played it with my sister. I told Quince that one day we would all play together but I'm not sure that will ever happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday_

I'm starting to realise that I will never see my family again. I know that sounds bad but it's true. I don't mind because my housefolk is really nice to me. It gives me food which is tastier than the food the housefolk gave us at the lake. It also lets me out until sunset so I see my friend Quince every day. She has housefolk too, and we take turns talking about how nice our housefolk is. I don't want to tell Quince but, it is kind of boring listening to her talk about her housefolk. I went past the fence today, but not far. There is a forest there, and Quince told me that there are feral cats in there! I don't want to get eaten!

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Now that Quince told me about the cats that live in the forest, I sort of maybe want to see them. I have heard that they walk near the edge of the forest at dawn, so I tried to wake up early. But my bed is so warm, that I didn't wake up until sunhigh! Quince was worried about me, so she was at my window, scratching at it until I woke up. Life here is almost as fun as my old life was!

* * *

 _Wednesday_

I saw a rustling in the bushes today. I think it might have been one of those scary cats! I think I'm too small to go too far from my home, or maybe I'm just too scared. Once I'm big enough, I'll explore around the town, then maybe I'll go meet the wild cats! When I told Quince, she laughed at me. She said that I would get ripped to shreds, even if I was full grown. One day, I'll prove her wrong. Just not today.

* * *

 _Thursday_

I sat on my fence today at dawn, waiting to see if the crazy cats were there. I didn't even see movement! Maybe I shouldn't trust the cats who live around here. Except Quince. Actually, I haven't even met them. Maybe I should ask Quince if I can meet them tomorrow! Also, the view of the sunrise from the fence is beautiful. Maybe I should sit there anyway! I can't wait to meet other cats! It gets lonely with just me and Quince. Life here isn't that exciting. I'm sure I'll find a way to make life fun!

* * *

 _Friday_

I've been thinking about how my life has changed so much. Not too long ago I thought the biggest thing was a lake. Now I think I've walked far enough to go around the whole lake! I saw Quince again today. I asked if I could meet the other cats that live around here, but she told me that they are really scary cats that didn't kill her only because she met them when she was a very small kit. They told her the stories that she told me about the wild cats, until they showed her home. I thought all the cats around here were like us! I was very wrong.

* * *

 _Saturday_

I sat at my perch again today. I stayed there for a long time, thinking about everything that has ever happened to me. I have too much time to think. Then I realised that I should still be suckling at Mama's tummy and playing fighting cats with Poppy. I decided that I would play some games with Quince, but she never came. I wonder if it's lazy day at her home like it was at my old home. I hope she is safe. It worries me too much!

* * *

 _Sunday_

Quince was back again today. When I asked her where she was, she didn't say anything. I don't mind, because it was lazy day yesterday after all. We played Fighting Cats today, but it wasn't as fun as it was with Poppy. When Mama said we were going to be taken, maybe she knew we were coming here! That would mean that Poppy will come here, and I will see my sister again! I've learned not to keep my hopes up, but there's nothing wrong with dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday_

Today I looked at the forest like I usually do, and I saw a cat! I think it was a blue grey tom. He just walked around the edge of the forest, leaving his stench! I don't understand the cats in the forest. Why do they hunt their own food when they could come here and eat delicious food without having to do anything! I guess everyone is different. When I told Quince, she wasn't as excited as I was. She said to me that she sees them all the time but I don't believe her. I wonder if a forest cat has become friends with a town cat before. Maybe I'll be the first one!

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Quince came today like she does everyday. Because I hadn't seen her home before, I decided to follow her without her knowing. Not a good idea. I snapped a twig when I jumped down from the fence and she turned around straight away. She told me that next time I try to follow her, she will rip me to shreds. I know I shouldn't be scared, I'm getting much bigger and she's a she-cat, but I don't want to get into fights with anyone ever! (Unless we're playing Fighting Cats of course.) Note to self: Don't get too curious!

* * *

 _Wednesday_

I wonder what the kits do in the forest. They probably have lots of cats around them all the time so they never get bored. I get bored when Quince is not around. I even get bored when Quince is around! I hope she will never find this diary. I think it will offend her! Not that I mean to be mean to my friend. Life used to be so simple. Life is still simple, I guess, just not in the same way. Today I wasn't bored when Quince was here though. She showed me a small building that had a bad smell. There was a dead rat in there. Quince told me that it was poisoned and not to eat it. As if I would eat it anyway!

* * *

 _Thursday_

I was thinking more about that dead rat. Maybe this is what the wild cats eat! Actually, they would probably not poison it. That would be silly! Also, Quince has been acting weird lately. When I asked her how she knew that the rat was poisoned, she didn't bother telling me. I'm sure those scary alley cats didn't tell her that! When I tried to follow her on Tuesday, she was snappier than I had expected. I hope I'm not losing my only friend!

* * *

 _Friday_

My suspicions still hold strong. Quince was here for half the time she usually is, and when she left, she ran. I'm not sure that I should be worried or not. I might not see her tomorrow because tomorrow is lazy day. On Sunday, If Quince doesn't come to my place by sun high, I'm going to track her scent and try to find the path she goes to get to her home. Then I'll be able to go to her home if she can't come to mine! I can't wait!

* * *

 _Saturday_

Nothing happened today because it was lazy day. Just as I had predicted, Quince didn't come. I'll just write about how exciting it is to track her down! I can't wait until tomorrow. Maybe I should go to sleep now so tomorrow comes quicker! Gee, this must be the shortest entry I have ever written in my diary! This must be a really lazy day!

* * *

 _Sunday_

Today is the big day. I'm sitting on my fence, waiting for sun high. Once the sun is directly above my head, I'll try to track Quince. I'm back! Today ended in a flop. When it was sun high, I started sniffing around the area where Quince leaves. I couldn't smell her at all! I was sad so I went back inside and thought about it. Then I remembered that it had rained last night! The rain must have washed her scent away! She didn't come today. Tomorrow I'm going to make some new friends! Also, I can't really remember what Mama or Dada looked like. Life as I know it hopefully won't change again anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday_

My plan to make some new friends today ended in a flop. I was walking along my fence, about to leap to the other side when Quince called out my name. I had frozen in surprise and I slowly turned around. Quince was on my fence, a long scratch along her side. When I asked her how she got it, she went quiet. Maybe it has something to do with why she doesn't come to see me often. There's no point in asking her, because she won't tell me. I wonder if I'll ever find out!

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Today I didn't do the same thing as yesterday. I went out early so Quince wouldn't catch me again. I walked on the paths with my head held high, but I didn't see any other cats. Maybe I should go after Quince leaves? Today I think everyone was asleep! A little while after I got back, Quince came around. I didn't tell her about my mini adventure because I feel like I need to keep secrets just like Quince does to me. Tomorrow is another day, I guess.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Quince came like usual today. When I asked her for the millionth time why she looked so secretive, she finally told me. She told me that she met this tom called Noah, and she played with him. On Sunday he was upset about something, and gave her the scratch down her side. That's why she has that big scratch and also why she didn't come on Sunday! She went back to his house yesterday, but there was no answer. I think he was upset because he knew he had to leave! I told Quince that, but she thinks he's ignoring her.

* * *

 _Thursday_

I sat on my spot this morning, thinking about Noah. How did he become friends with Quince? Was she friends with him before me? And why did he give Quince that big scratch? The last question was as big as the scratch on Quince's flank. I hope she isn't trying to see him again. He seems violent! If Quince read this diary, she would call me a worry wart for sure! At least I care about my friends, unlike Noah. Speaking of Quince, she didn't come today. Hopefully she didn't go near Noah!

* * *

 _Friday_

I walked around on the streets again, after Quince left. If you're wondering about Quince, she was locked inside all day yesterday. I'm so glad that never happens to me! When I was walking, I saw a somewhat familiar pelt. I couldn't remember exactly whose it was so I decided to follow the cat. They turned around, and looking at their bright yellow eyes, I knew exactly who it was. Poppy! She told me she was lost, and that she wanted to go home. She told me that her home was full of flowers, and straight away, I realised that she lives next door! I showed her home, and pointed to my home. I was wondering what that cat smell was.

* * *

 _Saturday_

Even though today was lazy day, Quince came today! I told her about Poppy and we went to the front of her home. We called out for her, and she came out! All three of us played Fighting Cats! When Quince had to leave, Poppy and I sat on my fence and she told me everything that happened to her and I told her everything that happened to me. After I left, Mama and Dada were so upset, so they never let Poppy outside. She didn't get to see outside until she got taken away from the mean housefolk. She just had time to say goodbye to Mama and Dada before she was trapped. She arrived the day before yesterday and yesterday she was looking for me when me when she found me. I'm so happy I found her!

* * *

 _Sunday_

Not much happened today. It's almost like Saturday and Sunday swapped! Poppy came to my fence to look for signs of the wild cats. When the bushes swished, we both got too excited. I wonder how the wild cats live. Maybe me and Poppy could go live with them! Quince didn't come today, which is starting to become normal. I've noticed how much Poppy has grown in the moon we were apart. I guess I grew too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. Laziness.**

* * *

 _Monday_

Poppy and I decided to go explore today. I'd forgotten how much fun it is to play with my sister. There was a weird scent we decided to follow. That was a bad idea. It lead us right to what I think was a dog. It matched the description Quince had given me, anyway. It was at least twice our size, and had an enormous mouth. I don't want to be near that mouth! Poppy and I had speed on our side, fortunately, and we managed to get away. After the run in with the dog, we went home straight away. When we got there, Quince was sitting on my fence, a betrayed look on her face. Uh oh, that's for sure. I said bye to Poppy and she went home. As soon as Poppy left, Quince started. I don't want to think about it. I'll write about it tomorrow and come up with a plan.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Yesterday. That ended terribly. Quince went on and on about how betrayed she felt because I was hanging out with my sister more than her. I told her if she didn't like my sister, she could just not come here. She left, muttering something about "Doesn't know anything." and "So ungrateful." That's she-cats, I guess. After that, I don't think I ever want a mate! If they are anything like Quince, I'd run the other way! I still want her as my friend though, but I don't think she'll be coming back soon after what I said to her. Poppy came at dawn to watch the forest with me. She told me that she had heard our conversation. She was clearly hurt by the things Quince said about her. I promise to look after my sister more than anyone else.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

I really don't want to do this, but Poppy has forced me. Tomorrow, we're going to track Quince down. I still don't understand why Poppy wants Quince to be my friend again, knowing what she said about her, but she told me that she wants me to be happy. I tried telling her that I'm happy playing with her, but she just ignored me. What is it with she-cats? We're meeting up at the front of my fence at dawn, and tracking her scent to her home. Hopefully it goes well! I better get to sleep, I've got an early morning!

* * *

 _Thursday_

We met at dawn, just as planned. Unfortunately, the rest of our plan didn't go as smoothly. I went to the spot Quince leaves my house from, and started sniffing for her scent. I tracked it to a dirt path, and Poppy and I followed her scent trail. It took us to someone's home. I had a gut feeling that it wasn't Quince's. Her and another cat's scent landed on my tongue. It was Noah's. Today I finally got the pleasure to meet him, but it wasn't very pleasurable. He said some rude things to Poppy and I that I would rather not repeat. At least I know Quince wasn't lying about him! I also noticed that Quince's scent didn't lead to her home, as if she hadn't left the place. I didn't sense her presence, so she definitely couldn't have been there. I wonder where she is?

* * *

 _Friday_

I really didn't want _to_ go outside today. What if Noah followed us home and is at the front door? I tried to pretend I was asleep, so my housefolk wouldn't make me go outside, but they knew I was faking. When I went outside, there was no sign of Noah. Good. I went over to Poppy's and jumped on her fence. I looked through the window, and saw her staring at me. I flicked my tail to tell her to come out, but she just shook her head. She's even more paranoid than me! That made me lose motivation, so I went back home and went to bed. Look's like lazy day has come a day early!

* * *

 _Saturday_

Not much happened today, same as most Saturdays. I sat on fence for a long time, listening to birds chirping, and smelling the forest scent. I wonder what it's really like in there? Are they really cats that eat kits? Why would they do that? Why do I believe these rumors? They're just cats, after all. I'm sure they wouldn't harm an innocent cat who is exploring the forest. It's not like they own the forest. Tomorrow, I am going into the forest. How do I feel? Scared. But I also feel that I am going to make difference to this place. Everyone needs to know that they don't have to spend their lives in their homes. There's a whole world out there, so live in it! I'm getting WAY too excited. I just can't wait!

* * *

 _Sunday_

I decided to go after dawn. That way, I'd be able to explore the forest without being caught. I sat on my fence at dawn, watching the sun rise. Once it was half way to sunhigh, I hopped down from my fence, and started walking towards the forest. Poppy must've seen me from her window, because she bolted towards me and pushed me onto the ground. I never knew how much strength she had! She told me that I was crazy to go out there, and that I would've been killed and eaten. I tried to tell her that sane cats wouldn't eat other cats, but then she said, "They are insane!" and stomped back to her home. That's when the craziest thing happened. I saw a cat that looked like she was made of stars! She told me "We are not insane, yet do not come into our territory. Stay in your home." Then she disappeared! I can't wait to tell Poppy! Although, she might not believe me.


End file.
